starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Freeze Day/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E17 Diaz household exterior.png S1E17 Star adjusts her headband.png S1E17 Star satisfied with her headband.png S1E17 Star is unsatisfied with her headband.png S1E17 Star's flower headband.png S1E17 Star wearing a pirate hat.png S1E17 Star wearing a red fez.png S1E17 Star wearing a unicorn's blue mane and horn.png S1E17 Cactus headband.png S1E17 Star 'Cacti for the win'.png S1E17 Marco and laser puppies burst in the bathroom.png S1E17 Marco 'I overslept!'.png S1E17 Marco 'I'm gonna be late'.png S1E17 Marco searching the shelf.png S1E17 Marco carrying things from the shelf.png S1E17 Marco uses opposite brushes.png S1E17 Marco throws away his brushes.png S1E17 Marco 'Where's my hoodie?!'.png S1E17 Star 'We still can get there by first period'.png S1E17 Marco wears his hoodie backwards.png S1E17 This is about love.png S1E17 Marco straightening his hair.png S1E17 Marco looks at his phone.png S1E17 Marco's phone clock.png S1E17 Jackie approaches ECA.png S1E17 Jackie passes by Marco.png S1E17 Marco nods at Jackie.png S1E17 Jackie nods back.png S1E17 Marco gazes at Jackie.png S1E17 Aww.png S1E17 Star 'Wait. A nod?'.png S1E17 Marco 'I'm working up to that'.png S1E17 Marco shows Star his plan.png S1E17 Laser puppies shoot Marco.png S1E17 Marco scolds the laser puppies.png S1E17 Marco looks at the clock.png S1E17 Wall clock '7-54'.png S1E17 Can you freeze time.png S1E17 Star 'Easy Peasy Time Freezie'.png S1E17 Star freezes time.png S1E17 Laser puppies frozen.png S1E17 Mrs. Diaz freezes.png S1E17 Mr. Diaz freezes.png SE17 Frozen laser puppy.png S1E17 Marco 'Do you know what you just did?'.png S1E17 Star 'Froze time?'.png S1E17 You froze time.png S1E17 Now I can get to nod at Jackie.png S1E17 Its a freeze day.png S1E17 Marco amazed.png S1E17 Laser puppy shoots the mailman.png S1E17 Baby with a mustache.png S1E17 Mustache.png S1E17 Happy Birthday Amy!.jpg S1E17 Something in Star's mouth.png S1E17 Candle in Star's mouth.png S1E17 Lars giving a wedgie.png S1E17 Giving Lars a wedgie.png S1E17 Star and Marco picnic.png S1E17 Picnic on the highway.png S1E17 Frozen Jeremy.png S1E17 Star takes Ludo's skull crown.png S1E17 Star and Ludo exchanges head gear.png S1E17 Frozen ECA.png S1E17 Ferguson got slapped.png S1E17 Star and Marco.png S1E17 Frozen Jackie.png S1E17 Marco straightens his hair.png S1E17 Marco's optimal nod position.png S1E17 Star 'You could talk to her'.png S1E17 Marco 'The wind isn't right'.png S1E17 Marco 'I'll just do the nod today'.png S1E17 Star dissapointed.png S1E17 Easy peasy.png S1E17 Time unfreezy.png S1E17 Jackie still frozen.png S1E17 Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie.png S1E17 Star dissapointed with her wand.png S1E17 Marco 'What's going on?'.png S1E17 Marco 'Not you too!'.png S1E17 Star 'I'm just messin' with ya!'.png S1E17 Glossaryck is frozen too.png S1E17 What To Do When You Explode A Dimension.png S1E17 What To Do If You Delete Gravity.png S1E17 What To Do When You Raise The Dead.png S1E17 What To Do When You Freeze Time.png S1E17 finds the solution.png S1E17 Marco Stepping Out Of Portal.png S1E17 Whoa.png S1E17 Plains of Time.png S1E17 Star and Marco in the time dimension.png S1E17 Cat with human face 'look away'.png S1E17 The wheel of progress.png S1E17 Marco stuck.png S1E17 Rainbow Raccoon Rotation.png S1E17 Star meets Father Time.png S1E17 10 toes.png S1E17 Father Time introduces himself.png S1E17 Father Time introduces "Rocksworth".png S1E17 He's kind of sensitive about it.png S1E17 Father Time scoots across the ground.png S1E17 You must push this thing.png S1E17 Marco trying to free his leg.png S1E17 Father Time jumping up and down.png S1E17 Father Time standing in a different spot.png S1E17 How long were you on the wheel?.png S1E17 Father Time talking to Star and Marco.png S1E17 Father Time pointing at something.png S1E17 Star and Marco confused by Father Time.png S1E17 Father Time smiling at mud puddle.png S1E17 Father Time falls face-first in the mud.png S1E17 Father Time rolling in mud.png S1E17 Star and Marco weirded out.png S1E17 Father Time and a goose.png S1E17 Fast turtle.png S1E17 Slow rabbit.png S1E17 Star and Marco run through the timescape.png S1E17 Star and Marco stepping on a clock.png S1E17 Star and Marco caught in time magic.png S1E17 Star and Marco aged down.png S1E17 Baby Star jumping to another clock.png S1E17 Star caught in time magic.png S1E17 Star Butterfly aged up.png S1E17 Star touching her drooping cheek hearts.png S1E17 Baby Marco about to fall over.png S1E17 Baby Marco's head caught in time magic.png S1E17 Marco half-baby half-old.png S1E17 Old baby Marco "not a word".png S1E17 Old Star laughing at Marco.png S1E17 The universes history.png S1E17 Marco notices a piece of history.png S1E17 Eye looks at Star.png S1E17 Baby Star.png S1E17 Baby Star riding a carriage.png S1E17 Toddler Star learning to sword fight.png S1E17 I remember that.png S1E17 Toddler Star and Pony Head.png S1E17 Bad girls Star and Pony Head.png S1E17 Hi me.png S1E17 Eye looks at Marco.png S1E17 Toddler Marco.png S1E17 Justin, Jackie, and Janna in kindergarten.png S1E17 Toddler Jackie.png S1E17 Preteen Marco.png S1E17 Preteen Jackie.png S1E17 Marco watching his history.png S1E17 I've been nodding a lot.png S1E17 Father Time captured.png S1E17 Eye looks at Father Time.png S1E17 Father Time's history 1.png S1E17 Father Time's history 2.png S1E17 Father Time sad.png S1E17 Star and Marco feel sorry.png S1E17 Wheel of progress as a carriage.png S1E17 Jackie and Marco greet each other.png S1E17 Marco did it.png Концепт-арты Freeze Day Concept 3.jpg Freeze Day Concept 4.jpg Freeze Day background - Diaz house bathroom.png Freeze Day background - Diaz house bathroom 2.png Freeze Day background - Echo Creek park.png Freeze Day background - Kindergarten.png Прочее FD evonfreeman.jpg|Официальный постер от Эвона Фримана en:Freeze Day/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона